


Slipped Away

by RoseRozu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRozu/pseuds/RoseRozu
Summary: It's the anniversary of Watanuki parent's death and Kimihiro sings to them and has a massive support from Shizuka.





	Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've read some many XXXHOLIC fanfiction stories and the manga and I thought why not try a songfic based on Kimihiro Watanuki's parents death and on thier anniversary. There is also implied of Doumeki x Watanuki (I ship them they should've been cannon pairing). I do not have a beta for this songfic so if you see any grammar and spelling mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. And the characters might be OOC (out of character).
> 
> This songfic was orginally on fanfiction.net but due to the rules and guidelines it had to be deleted. On that note please enjoy 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own XXXHOLIC it is own by Clamp and I don't own the song slipped away it is owned by Avril Lavigne. Please support both of these owners.
> 
> Check out my Twitter page: https://twitter.com/RoseRozu1

It was morning and a teenage boy that has pale skin, blue eyes that are shaped like a cat but today they showed to red and puffy which indicates he's been crying is walking to his boyfriend's family temple. I hope my crying isn't noticiable. Thought Watanuki.  
Suddenly Shizuka Domueki a teenager that is taller and have a lot more broader build came out of the temple and straight away noticed that something was wrong with his younger and smaller boyfriend.  
"What's wrong Takara*?" Asked a concered Doumeki   
"It's nothing I'll tell you back at Yuko's". Answered Watanauki as both lovers went thier seperate ways Watanuki Fuck I can't believe he noticed and I'll promised I'll tell him fucking shit. While Doumeki thought I'll better ring Yuko and tell her that Watanuki can't work after school today.   
................................................................................................................................................  
The bell at the high school went off to say it's the end of a school day and the two boyfriends went back to Watanuki's apartment so Doumeki can get his food and to findout why Watanuki cried earlier that day.   
In Watanuki's kitchen a serious looking Doumeki sat down on the one chair that Watanuki gave him so he can keep eye on his boyfriend while cooking.  
"So do you want to tell me what's wrong!" Commaned Shizuka  
Watanuki had to think for a minute to keep his emotions in check and told Domueki but unkown to Watanuki Yuko is on loudspeaker on Doumeki's phone (the phone is hidden in Doumeki's school pants pocket). "This very day my parents died for reasons that I can't explain as I wasn't there to witness it as I was in school".   
Later that night Doumeki was getting ready for bed until he heard Watanuki singing his heart out as if to his parents were still with him

 

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_   
_I miss you, miss you so bad_   
_I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad_   
_I hope you can hear me_   
_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_   
_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

_Nah nah, la la la, nah nah_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_   
_Goodbye on the hand_   
_I wish that I could see you again_   
_I know that I can't_   
_Oh, I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_   
_Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh_

_I had my wake up_   
_Won't you wake up_   
_I keep asking why_   
_And I can't take it_   
_It wasn't fake_   
_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone_   
_There you go, there you go_   
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_   
_Now you're gone, now you're gone_   
_There you go, there you go_   
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_   
_Was the day I found it won't be the same, no_   
_The day you slipped away_   
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same, oh_

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_   
_I miss you_

  
After Watanuki finished singing he went to the bedroom and waited for Doumeki to come to bed. After waiting five minutes Domueki came into the futon and held Watanuki to his heart and said "Your parents are proud of you and I'm sure they miss you too".  
Unkown to the couple two ghosts that look similar too Watanuki were watching and both said "We love you and miss you too". With that both spirits vanished into the night.

Meanwhile back in Yuko's shop Yuko was drinking sake with Mokuba and lifted her sake glass into the night sky and said "I hope you are in peace".

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: Takura- Treasure (may not be accurate translated from google translate)


End file.
